Crazy Things DO Happen
by Kuran Nita
Summary: The story branched after Scarlet's attack. Long story short, a certain necromancer got angry with Grisia, dumped him to an alternate world and into a body which is really alike with his original body. It should be just him, but why did the other Knight Captains were there? And worse still, inside bodies with.. wrong gender?
1. Chapter 1 - What The Hell!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo, the author with Giant's (Doraemon) principle held high.

Please review.

* * *

Grisia's POV

It was disastrous.

It was crazy.. Unbelievable!

But happen anyway..

To all the 38th generation of 12 Holy Knight..

11 got it worse.

* * *

The day goes on like usual. I wake up (with no attention to go to the meeting), applied my (pink) facial mask, have Adair fetch my breakfast consisting a blueberry jam sandwich, milk, and honey biscuits (but the lady has to force him to bring 2 apples back. Sob, I hate apple), searching for Ice for Pink's brib.. Ahem, desserts, visiting Pink (with Roland at first, then being surprised with.. too many things there), and taking care of all various matters.

Eh, what's with those suspicious looks? (Nowdays…) I really **do** have things to do!

After the messes Scarlet had made, the kingdom has been peaceful. But there are more works for all of us, and when I say [all of us] it means **all** the people on the church, the palace and many more, which won't be my business if only they don't include me. Unfortunately and much to my displeasure, I get extra works too.

The faint of our believer had shaken after facing the fact that such incident happened in the very city our main church was located and as the Sun Knight whose main duty is to take care of the matters regarding them, I have to go out to the city and do various things begin from calming them down, assuring various people, preaching, to naming the newborns. Then calming others down again etc… It.. It's the devil circle! I have been **busy**, okay?! They forced me to take care about it **every single day**, and it's already 4 days!

How could they do this to me? I was ready to finally rest and having my days slowly and leisurely when BAM! I-I could do nothing against the glares thrown by that old-man-pretending-to-be-young, a.k.a. the pope, and (especially) Lesus.

Sob sob…

The responsibility of checking on Silent Eagle and try to get any information out from his g****mn tight mouth fall on my shoulder too. Ugh, and why should he look so f***ing happy every time I came too? What's with that respect he has for me?

I'd have lashed out already if not for the fear of my teacher who's still around.. sob sob sob…

"Look look! Sun Knight is so beautiful today too! That beautiful hair, fair skin, blue eyes.. Moreover.. that smile.. Aaah…" I hear the whispers from the female clerics as I walk at my turtle-like pace.

Damn, at a time like this, I regret losing my sight.. Not that I regret saving Leaf of course. I'll give as many sights (too bad I only have one taken pair) as I can if I was given the choice again. The ability to see is a small price over the life of my brother. Still.. Sensing ability indeed able to replace my lost sight, but I become unable to determine beautiful things anymore.

Aaah, I couldn't [record] (yes, record, not peeking) beautiful girls anymore.

I stop gracefully then flash them my Sun Knight trademark smile. Both of the females squeal. How easy it is to get women's heart…

The second time I resurrected someone, I lost the color of my hair. It had turned to pure white color! Sigh, if you're confused why the clerics that had ran away after a few greetings said that my hair was golden, it's actually because I've been warping my hair with holy light in a way so people won't see the change.

Well, it's all in the past and I don't regret any of it. Now, it's already late at night and I'm already at my way to go to my beloved room. To rest of course.. To sleep on my comfortable bed~.

Eh, I never mention working on the paperwork? Man, I'm too **busy** for that.. And since when have I ever do my paperwork? It's already Adair and Storm's duty to take care of my share!

Don't tell that to Storm or this story will end due to me being kicked to death.

So…

I gracefully arrive at my room, gracefully open the door, then gracefully closing it before taking care of myself.

Quick, before the curs…

"Knight Captain Sun, are you inside?" I feel the need to bang my head to the wall when someone calls me **right after** I applied the body mask.

I ignore the familiar voice, pretending not to be inside. But then I quickly remembered that this might be important. The situation is pretty fragile after all. I don't want to be scolded by Lesus!

Uh…

"Which brother has come under the guidance of the God of Light to whisper His lovely words to this humble Sun?" I ask just as nice as ever though I already know who it is from his elements composition.

Adair, my vice-captain.

A moment of silence fills the air once again before he answer with a knowing tone, "This is Adair, Knight Captain Sun. I am sorry for disturbing your night. I just wanted to give the report regarding the criminal we apprehended by accident. It can wait for tomorrow, of course.."

_Good job, Adair! You really suit the title of my tapeworm number 2!_ I nearly thank him when the sound of his footsteps bring him away. After that, I finally able to get down to my business and go to sleep after brewing yet another apple wine.

Aaah, nice and good sleep. _Not even The God of Light has the right to disturb this…_ I comfortably pull the blanket up. _I dare You to do it.._ The thought crosses my head as I drowsily close my eyes.

**Meanwhile in a certain doll shop nearby…**

A little girl with pink dress snickers mischievously, "Your God might won't, but I will!" The little hand raises an unidentified object. "This is my revenge for you taking my lollipop today!" She exclaims as the object begin to shine in black-colored glow.

###

"…Un…" _Shut up…_

"You're Sun, right?" I swat the person's hand that has been shaking me. She sounds familiar.. Yet different.

"Wake up… Wake up, I say…" She sounds desperate but it's not my problem. "Go away…" I say sleepily. It is when I squirm that I realized the uncomfortable position I'm in. I am sitting on a chair with body bend down on a table, arms below the head, serving as its pillow.

It's when I sense many people around, _Why is there so many people in my room?_ Then another realization hit me. This isn't my room at all and the objects has weird element compositions which I never know!

I grudgingly open my eyes then straighten my body, only to be welcomed by the sight of a strange place with white wall, and weird objects. There are many foreign people that I don't know around the room, wearing a black colored uniform or just white shirt for male and something I couldn't name as the clothes for the girls. More importantly, I can see!

I blink once.. twice.. trice.. but the sight doesn't disappear. I really can see and this isn't my.. Forget that, this isn't even anywhere I know!

"Thank you, God of Light.. You really are Sun…" A relieved feminine voice sighs by my right side. I turn around reflexively as a reaction from hearing the familiar words.

Shocked…

I could feel my eyes widen at the sight of a… slender girl with chestnut hair who… looks too much like… "S-strawberry?" I shutter the name out.

The girl pouts and murmurs, "I've told you that my name is Elmairy…" Arms folded over her modest.. ahem, B-cup breasts. She is wearing the same clothes as the other females in the room, a white, short sleeved shirt with a cloth tied loosely over the collar. There is a strange emblem embroidered on the small pocket at her left chest. I look below and find a dark blue (short) skirt with the same pattern as the fabric that is hanging on her. Below, another pair of cloths warps each of her slim legs tightly from the knee below to her strange shoes.

I keep on staring at the shoes before look back at the girl whose face now tinted in pink. She has a pair of adorable gray-green eyes which radiated kindness just the same as the original Leaf and the kind of face men would gladly injure themselves just to be treated by her. In conclusion, she's cute.

"S-sun… Can you stop staring at me please? Somehow.. somehow, I feel embarrassed…" She fidgets under my gaze, words trails off at the end of the line.

"Are you really…" I choke out the words. _Uh, calm down Grisia.. Calm down… It's really not like you to be shaken by anything._ I take a deep breath, holding the air inside for a moment before freeing them.

With the action, I calm down (just a little). It is then I feel some stares directed to us. It's been a long time since I last use this but.. Peripheral vision ON.

Using the ability that never been used for other than pe.. cough cough… recording beautiful and cute females, I assess the situation. The young boys and girls seem to be throwing us strange looks if not curious ones. I don't know the reason behind those glances and stares but from my experience, it's best to go away from those kinds of looks.

I gracefully raise my butt from the seat then grab Leaf's hand. The girl squeaks at the sudden touch but let herself being dragged away by me. We walk out from the room before I close the door behind me but not moving from then on. Leaf-female looks up at me in question but seeing the finger that I put softly on my lips, she doesn't say anything. It is then the two of us hear the explosion of words from the otherwise gasping masses.

"Oi, did you see it?"

"Perfectly.."

"Why did Nana-chan suddenly talked to **the **Tsukishiya Haruki-sama as if it was nothing?"

"Tsukishiya-sama acted different too. Have you see how he looked at us? And at Nana?"

"Him falling asleep in the school is already strange enough!"

"GOD! Did you remember how they called each other? It's Sun and Strawberry?"

Silence fills the room for a mere 1 second.

"Sun as in [my sunshine]…" A male choked.

"…And strawberry as in [you're so cute like a strawberry]..?" Another female continues the sentence.

Silence again.

"N-no way! There's no way, right?!" A forced laughter fills the classroom before another realization is spoken.

"W-wait, Tsukishiya-sama had brought her away. Do you think he'll bring her to the roof?"

"Will she be okay?"

"Should…"

The sentence is cut abruptly as hushed voices could be heard. It's the sign for me to walk away. Someone must've told the class about us still being here. HA! But thank you for the information.

So, let's go to the roof. Okay, let me give you a basic lesson. Roof is the structure forming the upper covering of a building or vehicle. There are many types of roof but I concluded that this weird building's roof must be the flat one. Roof is a cover, so of course it is the uppermost of the building. All I need to do is to find a stair.. _There it is_.. Another stair.. and another.. and **now** we arrived at…

…A **locked **door!

I glare dagger at it. I could blast it away with any magic I have since it seems that I (fortunately) have all the abilities and magic. It's unclear whether I was thrown into a body which has all the similar magic I have or that all of them are brought by my soul. For whatever reason, I still have them and still couldn't blast the damned door.. CHE…

Breaking public properties will never bring you any good. Remember that.

"Sun…" A feminine voice calls me. Oh, I forget that I've been practically dragging Leaf. Guilt overridden me as I turn to see the girl who is putting her free hand on her chest, out of breath.

Speaking of her… She's almost certainly Leaf, a man, but he iss in a girl's body so.. I-I'm holding a girl's hand outside the job and all those admiration? Woohoo!

"H-how about checking.. your pocket… Maybe…" She tries to sort her breath. Hearing her, I feel stupid for not thinking of it first. Of course! Checking whatever the body you're thrown into has is just as basic as the roof being the uppermost of a building!

Okay, don't think about how small and soft her hand and focus on the task first.

…

…But let's memorize this sensation first..

###

After a minute or so we are standing on the roof, with the door locked behind us and us stoned on our places, staring at each other.

Actually I would think that she's Leaf even if she didn't talk to me. After all, not only her body's elemental composition is really similar, if not the same, as the original Leaf. But so her overall face is.

"So… are you really Leaf? That 38th Knight Captain Leaf?" I finally break the silence. Asking the same question that was almost been spoken before with calmer attitude this time. Well, I won't be Grisia Sun if I couldn't handle any kinds of situation.

What's with those looks.. **again**?! Lesus isn't the only one who can handle various matters! I could too!

By this time, I've already checked that my golden hair (the color came back!) and face was exactly the same as my original body if not for the short length of the hair, somewhat sharper sky blue eyes, and overall younger appearance. I am wearing the same black uniform as the other males at this place, buttoned up to the neck in a much.. **much** neater manner.

_This body has the same basic appearance as me.. Leaf is the same too, though the gender is clearly wrong. Don't tell me.. our souls were thrown to some alternative world? And entered our counterparts or something?!_

My head is swirling over various ideas of our strange awakening before I get pulled back to the reality by Leaf's affirmation. "Yes, I am Elmairy Leaf, the 38th Knight Captain Leaf from good warm-hearted faction. And I don't know why we are here…" She looks straight at me, "You.. you really are Sun, Grisia Sun, right?"

I'm stoned for a whole 3 seconds before noticing that I have to accept this situation to be able to move forward in the investigation that I will definitely make. Sighing, I answer, "Yes, I am."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2,0 - Um, what exactly happen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo, the author with Giant's (Doraemon) principle held high.

Author Note: Real short! But that's why it's labelled as 2.0 chapter~. Thank you for your reviews. ^^

Please review.

* * *

A certain ghost-like Knight Captain's POV

What exactly happen?

I slowly open my eyes, only to see the afternoon sky hovering above, "So bri… eh?" How confusing. It's certainly is bright but it doesn't sting my eyes like the usual.

But..

When did I go outside?

I looked around and found myself in somewhere I don't know.. and.. strange! I begin to panic but try to calm myself down by taking a deep breath, then remember the content of that new book I got today, then.. then think how exactly I'm here.

My memory flew to what I think a minute or so ago. Nothing much really.. Just the same fun day, reading the newest book about lucky charm and such. I was too engrossed into reading that I didn't know whether it's night or day anymore, and didn't care actually.. Since tomorrow we didn't have any morning meeting.

After that? Hmmm… I was attacked by a sudden urge to sleep then…

Sigh…

Let's go into some shadow first. It's really uncomfortable here, baring myself to the day sky and bright sun…

I hurriedly stood up.. and feel the breeze over my exposed legs. E-eh?

Exposed legs..?

It feels like a time bomb ticking inside my head, really. My hand become sweaty and it trembled quite hard. I looked below and quietly…

Fainted..

BRUK.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2 - Oh, God of Light…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo with Giant's principle held high.. I really love his principle~, if I'm the one who use it of course.

**Author's Note:** Myrie is a completely made-up name by me since we don't know the name of Moon's beloved girlfriend.

Thank you for your reviews.

I'm glad that you find this story funny, **Lea Akoma**, and **Yuu**. *Smile*

And, **Sakura Hyuga** we need someone to be the center of this unlikely harem, no? XD I've hinted it in the first chapter and summary already~

* * *

Vival Moon's POV

Dark violet eyes stared back at my supposedly at the lighter side of violet ones. The girl in front of me is beautiful, a cool beauty kind of girl, I think. Her black hair is long and trimmed nicely, with front letting people to see her forehead. It looks like a good silk too. Yes, if only I meet her before I meet my current girlfriend, I might.. no, I will most likely fall for her.

The problem is..

..Is liking this girl means I really have some sort of narcissism? Not just my expected personality but I actually have it myself? Because her face is quite similar to mine, except that hers is more feminine, and… the fact that I am looking at her from the mirror in this strange place isn't of any help too. No, it made this worse..

I look at my body again and let out a soft groan. I found myself wearing the kind of clothes I never see before, it indeed warped my upper body nicely, but the skirt is so short! Are the women here really okay with exposing their legs like this? I-is this a prost… No, no, no, there's no way, right? A prank.. This must be a prank! I look at the mirror. It's just a normal mirror, checked already.

I glanced down again..

I'm not hallucinating… I-I really see a pair of meat attached on my chest. It's the kind of meat that should be women's only. Hands touching it and knead them a little gained me another groan. I can feel the sensation.

One of my hands, the left one to be exact, goes further down. It is when I find out that my [little brother] has disappeared..! Dear God of Light, how could you do this to me? What should I say to my girlfriend?!

Is this someone's sick joke? It must be, eh. Maybe someone casted sleep spell to me when I arrived at the corridor this night. Maybe weak one since I could at least walk to my room and opened the door, but I remember my eyes shut there. Then after I fell asleep, the perpetrator(s) moved me here?

Since that's what happen to me..

My mind quickly single out one man. That particular male is the only one who dare and crazy enough to do something like this to one of the Knight Captains.. Grisia Sun, our leader and the one who had.. Plotted to abdicate the incompetent king, take care of (but rumored to be friend with) the demon lord (instead), rescued the princess, slay a dragon, sealed a lich, practically bursting with talents whether it's known or unknown to us, has many strong back-ups, and.. beyond-salvation sword techniques.

He's the only one I could think of to pull this kind of joke except the pope, who the rumor stated is a cunning old man (Don't tell this to him), that is the only one who could rival our generation's dear leader. Or is it the opposite?

No one know for sure, for those two are really good in hiding their cunningness that all that's left are just rumors.. and fear.

The point is, there's no way it's the pope because there would be no benefit for him from doing this! Or is there?

…

…Since I'm too scared to know, let's just stop here (and forget about it).

So…

_What should I do now?_ Is what I'm thinking about when I feel someone tapped my shoulder. My body stiffens as I jolt at the sudden touch. I've luckily been alone this whole time, but now someone has come. Oh no! What if it's one of the villagers? A high pitched scream produced from my vocal cord before I scramble away, hands covering my face.

###

"What's with her?" The brown haired girl said in confusion with her hands still covering the poor ears that's still ringing even after the said person ran away. She had seen the famous tall girl stoned in front of the sink and mirror with horror written on her face. But before she could ask her what's wrong, she suddenly ran off. "Yue-san… really is strange…" She shook her head as she murmured.

The girl then went to do her business in the toilet while poking her ears.

###

I don't know where my feet taking me.. since all that's fills my head is.. anything.. in panic disarray. It doesn't take me long to realize the hard way that running while covering my entire face is not a good thing though.

My head hit something and I heard pained voice from that something and something fell. That proved that the one I hit is unfortunately not a wall, but rather… A person?

I uncover my face, only to see a girl with the same clothes as the one I wore on the floor. Aah, the good thing is that this girl's neck muscles aren't stiffen upward like mine so I can see her down there just fine. Though now that I think about it, it proved that this body isn't mine at all!

I… want to run away as quickly as I can, so I stride toward her, just a step actually. I take a hold on her body and lift her in one go. Aah, what's with this body strength? I barely able to.. Oh, yes, I'm in a girl's body. "Are you okay?" I talk for the first time, lifting my neck as a habit.

The girl seems to dislike my gesture but maybe because she deems it not worth to fight, she nodded. "Good." I give her my best Moon Knight trademark smile, that's both haughty and cool, or so how my teacher said.

..It proved to be useful even with female's face, really. The girl's irritation disappeared, replaced by a dreamy face after I said it. Praise the God of Light that she isn't the kind to hate arrogant people!

I'm not arrogant.. sob.. It's just that.. that.. I don't know how to treat women except from being like that anymore!

But I have to grab my chance to run away. I quickly step to her side then run away as fast as I could! ..This time without covering my face to avoid another accident. Well, actually I don't think that I need to do it for that because I didn't see any shadow except that one and I don't actually know where to go, but let's go to the roof!

I think going outside will just freak me more, that is if I can find my way out from this maze-like building. So, the only option is to see the whole outside from the roof which existence is always at the uppermost of a building. Now, I'm running around in search for stairs, going up and up while hoping that the roof is the kind I can stand on without being suspicious.

I've lost my breath long ago, earning me some angry word from myself for the low stamina this body has. Grumbling, I swung the door open.

Bright sky welcomes me as I step on the roof. Aah, this is just the perfect place to see the surrounding. _Maybe this is a military academy together with the guards of the town given how good I can see outside._ I thought as I went to the edge of the place.

The thought quickly shoved aside. There's no way this is a military academy because.. there's just no way this girl is in the military! Her body is weak, movements are flimsy, hair is too long to be practical for her, and where's the weapon then? Well, even if this isn't a military one, this place seems to be an academy, given how I saw the rooms when I ran away before.

But it's not important.. No, no, not unimportant, but there's something more important now. Where's this? Not just the building, but even the surrounding scenes are definitely different! There are buildings that reaches the sky, building that has many windows and looked like one big block scatters all over the place, the houses has different style than the ones in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound.. and its neighbor countries like the Kingdom of Kissinger.. Completely different. And there's no record of such buildings, clothes, and objects like the ones I see here.. so…

WHERE THE HECK IS THIS?!

I could feel blood drained from my face. "Hurts!" I wail after I pinched my cheek. This is no dream, not illusion, then.. is this reality? N-no way… There's no way, right?

Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes as I pace aimlessly on the roof. "Grisia Sun! Is this one of your pranks?!" In desperate act, I shout to the sky. "Come out now! I won't be angry so, come here and explain this to me!" _Please!_

No sound, no brilliant hair that resemble the sun, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of wind to answer me.

"GRISIA! Or anyone!"

Complete silence…

I stoned on my spot in the middle, slightly to south of the roof. Body is trembling from fear. _W-what should I do? If this isn't a prank.. If I really am stuck inside a girl's body.. If this unknown place… Myrie.. What if I couldn't meet her anymore? N-no way..!_ The face of my girlfriend flashed in my mind. Oh, how I miss her already!

_This is bad.. Really bad!_ I begin to walk around again. I don't have any kind of amazing and useful abilities like Sun so this really is bad. Not only I don't know what actually happen, I'm now stuck inside another person's body, worse a younger girl, and in a place that's completely alien..!

_What to do… What shou…_ "Uwaaah!" Something.. I've stepped on something.. or someone? Whatever it is or whoever she or he is, I take some surprised steps backward.

Then I see a girl with long, pale blonde hair from the place I ran away from. Is she sleeping? Nah, her position looks really uncomfortable, moreover in a place like this.. Huh, then…

I hurriedly go toward the girl with closed eyes and put my finger to her nose. _Oh, she's breathing just fine…_ Relieved, I check her pulse just in case and feel a slow but regular pulse, nothing abnormal.

Thank God of Light.. What should I do if I stepped on a dead body?

_But she looks familiar…_ My head crock to the left as a deep frown forms on the area between my eyebrows. She indeed has a familiar face, but I couldn't recall any female with her face.. Wait, let's go to a dimmer place.

I throw her arm to my shoulder and hold the thin waist before walk toward the door and go inside the building again then put her on the stair. Her eyes flutters open as I put her. What a timing! A smile grow on my face before realization hit me. _I am still stuck inside a girl body!_ The urge to run fills my head again. I shift my sight toward the stairs when my gentleman heart hit me. _..But how can I leave her alone here? Urgh…_

I peek on the girl whose head… supposedly on my shoulder.. but now she's gone! W-where's she?! I look around frantically. _Is she a gho…_

Thud.

My ears catch a soft thumping sound from… _There!_ My head quickly turns to the direction.. only to find that no one is there.

Shuddering, I quickly stand up, only to hear another sound. This time the sound of the door creaks open. Heart thumping with anticipation, I go toward the door again and peek from there. No one..

Taking some steps on the roof, I scan the place. Sounds of footsteps could be heard now and then, I walk to the direction I heard it, but unable to see any figure again and again. It happens many times before suddenly become completely silent.

Here's the thought. If.. if I'm stuck here, maybe.. just maybe.. the other Knight Captain(s) or anyone from my place strays here too. It's not that it'll definitely make the situation change for better, but at least I'm not alone!

…

It is then I could remember who that girl resemble with. _If I'm stuck inside a girl whose face resembles mine… And even though he should be undetected while using it, that footwork…_

"Knight Captain Cloud?" The title rolled out from my lips and I stride to the door again when I hear the sound coming from it. I begin to feel frustrated with all of this. _As if being here isn't frustrating enough!_

I want to search for a whip, or sword, or **anything **when I see no one from the other side of the open door. "Demos Cloud! It is me, Vival Moon from the Cruel Hearted Faction. Show yourself!" I exclaimed with louder voice, with the hint of anger and frustration.

No one answers.. I wait for another 5 minutes but couldn't hear anything. Sighing in defeat, I turn over… and completely startled by the face of that particular girl whose inside is most likely the very Knight Captain that goes with the name Demos Cloud, who I've been searching for in the past few minutes..

When I said [completely startled], it means very surprised to the point that I nearly vomit my heart out!

"Are you really… Knight Captain Moon?" The girl whose skin isn't as pale as the original one asks in a low, ghost-like tone.

But it doesn't matter! My mind is on somewhere else, maybe half way to the heaven as I still couldn't recover from the shock.

…

Oh God of Light, how cruel of you. Not only you let me stuck in this kind of impossible situation.. Why should I stuck with this ghost of a Knight Captain **too**?!

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 3 - Bad Combination

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo with Giant's principle held high.. I really love his principle~, if I'm the one who use it of course.

**Lea** **Akoma**-san, I'm glad you find it funny~and **Sakura Hyuga**-san, really?

**Yuu**-san, that's how it is. I noticed (Just a blurry memory actually) that they didn't make women expose their legs so I would like to make it like exposing legs is not appropriate. And well, he really fainted.. XD About Roland, he's so serious so I don't think that he would have much interesting reaction, I'm sorry. But I hope Chikus POV will make it up for you!

**Amiric**-san, the pairings are a good idea! But it's a shame that.. none of the pairing in my head is the same as yours. Although I think they won't be less interesting this way.

I feel that this chapter is fast paced, at least for Blaze's POV, but that's just how I wanted it! He's so... Well, you know.. *Laugh* Anyhow, the next chapter will still about the three of them, so.. stay on tune!

Thanks for the reviews and please review more.. I appreciate it.. :)

And.. I was thinking about making the story about how the owner of these bodies cope up in their body.. Not in near time of course but.. What do you think?

* * *

Roland's POV

Now that I think about it, my life has been filled with surprises and out-of-normal things.

At first, I was just your normal orphan who has a slightly better swordsmanship than the others. I admired the current Sun Knight at that time. The Sun Knight who has a beautiful stance and powerful roar when he protected us from the undead that sometimes appeared in the city. One glance at him and I know that he's strong, **very** strong.

The legend of the 12 Holy Knights was something that everyone know, including me who was still 4 years old when I first saw him. I have this sense of justice as long as I remember and the noble Sun Knight seemed to be the best one to be.

That's exactly why I came to the church when the selection being held.

That's when I met another orphan whose appearance looked exactly the same as what Sun Knight being described like, Grisia, who ended up becoming my best friend.

It's my first step into this unpredictable life.

I think it's a destiny.

###

The second one maybe when I found out about what that atrocious king, now ex-king, did to his servants. How dare him! As the king, he's supposed to protect his citizen, not to torture and kill them!

I contorted him right after and ended up being one of his tortured objects and died. I remembered the pain, hatred, and regret which swell on my chest as I exhaled my last breath.

###

After that, things moved up too fast for me to think about it carefully. I was resurrected as a death knight who ended up becoming death lord. The things which happened after I ended my confrontation with Grisia were **all** against my common sense and most of them were happened around or involving or because of… the same sparkling person who was my childhood friend, Grisia Sun.

For example: I was forced to let go of my sword, wore a pink apron and scrubbed the floor after being nagged about that a thousand times. I was given strange and slightly sinister stares from Grisia and Pink for more than once, being laughed up, being forced to help Grisia's scheme and fought a warrior. That one… I appreciate it.

The most ridiculous thing at that time was.. I, the death lord who held a high amount of [dark] matters, able to summon countless [dark] creatures, a being that should [never been born], who's better to be [destroyed] on the spot…

…Ended up being one of the [holy] knights of the church of God of [Light] at the very next day after the fight.

I won't say anything about the ridiculousness of the current 12 holy knights has behind the curtain which I discovered after. Well, maybe just the fact that although I feel like the most normal out of us, I, in fact, the craziest fact that they hide.

…

…How ridiculous is that? Sigh…

###

Many things happened after that that it'll be a complete waste of time to mention all it all. Still… I just realized now that I greatly underestimated the strangeness of being with him. It's not the best thing to blame him for this one. But I clearly have a strong premonition that my current condition involved him somehow.

Now I know that there's a stranger thing than being a holy knight despite being the death lord and that is…

…

…This situation where **I** was looking at a young **girl** with black hair which I discovered as the 38th **Judgment Knight** being a girl **myself**.

_Grisia… What have you done this time…?_ I couldn't help but to let the thought crossed my mind as I stared at the girl. From her expression, exasperated sigh, and the rubbing motion on her temple, I know that she was thinking the same thing.

#########

"WHAAAAATTT?!" A booming exclamation suddenly rang throughout the prestigious academy. The voice was clearly belonged to a girl and with the infirmary as the source.

Students who began to gather since the ruckus flinched in surprise by the loud voice but before any one of them could enter, the door suddenly banged open. All of the spectators' eyes bulged out when they saw who was at the door.

#########

Chikus Blaze's POV

_Hm? The bed somehow feels more comfortable…_ I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling above. But I don't care. _Whatever.. must be just after-sleep effect._ I closed my eyes again with the thought but remembered the morning practice. Pushing my body up, I yawned sleepily while stretching my arms above.

"What a wide yawn," _Hm?_ I heard someone commenting from nearby and grew wary. _Intruder!_ I quickly turned to the source of the voice while hand reached for my board sword then.. stupefied by 2 reasons.

the one in front of me was a female who didn't wear seem to be an assassin or some sort. In fact, she wore a set of clothes he never seen before! The smiling woman wore a shirt with long and pristine strange robe, belt and.. _What's that?!_ I could feel blood rushed to my face. "S-s-s-such a short skirt.. Are you not ashamed exposing your legs like that?!" I asked, still searching for my divine sword that should be placed on the small counter near my bed.

But to no avail.. Nothing.. I felt NOTHING except the air! There wasn't even any counter there! That's.. the second reason.

The smile was replaced with worry as she hurriedly walked toward me, "Shimizu-san, are you okay?" But when she reached out to me, I hit it with the back of my hand. "Hands off, woman!" Then I realized what else was wrong.

I placed my right hand on my neck and felt how smooth and delicate it felt, "M-my voice…" Shocked murmurs came out from me with the feminine feel. "MY VOICE CHANGED TO A WOMAN'S! MY ADAM APPLE DISAPPEARED TOO!" My sight trailed below and found myself having woman's rack! Woman's body! Woman's arms! The rest were covered with the blanket.

Jaw-dropping and stoned for some seconds, I looked around and find myself inside a strange white room.

_Mirror!_

I hurriedly climbed down the bed but was caught with dizzy spell. The woman from the other side of the bed seemed to be taken out from her surprise and support my back from there as my butt touched the bed again. "You can't move suddenly after fainted, Shi…"

"I'M CHIKUS BLAZE, NOT SHIMIZU OR WHOEVER!" _What's with this body? I don't remember me being this weak… or having a secret sex._ I stood up again, this time was able to support myself well, and hurriedly run toward the mirror.

Horror stricken me when I saw the reflection of a delicate, weak looking girl with long black hair and red-black eyes.

"WHAAAAATTT?!"

###

I coughed violently after the surprised shout. It seems that this body has the same lung capacity as mine given how much air I can squeeze, but how could I felt I throat burn after just one time?! Too weak! This body clearly wasn't mine!

"U-um, Shimizu-san…" That unfamiliar woman, who I had deemed not worth giving my attention to before, squeaked, which made me sent a glare toward her, "WHA…" My throat hurt again, forcing me to speak smaller after another series of coughs, "What have you done to me?!"

"Eeeek!" The woman yelped in fear and made me frowned. She seemed to not know anything. _Is she innocent? Maybe she's just ordinary villager… _"No! There's no way you, who wear that kind of clothes, could be normal! But you seem harmless.. Aaargh, I don't know anymore!" I ran toward what seemed to be the door but realized that there's no knob or handle! Then, how to open this?

I pushed it, pulled it, banged it and charged toward it but it won't budge! "Oi, how to open this stupid door?!" I asked while turning my head toward her. She looked startled then answered with high pitched voice, "Y-you slide it open!"

"HM?! I couldn't open it!"

"N-no! slide it to the other dire…"

Catching what the woman had said, I finally able to open the weird door.

###

Many pairs of eyes met mine. Normally, I won't care about them and would just brush them off. But I was petrified instead this time.

These whole things were completely ridiculous! Now all the faces were those I didn't know and all of them wore stranger clothes. The girls were using… aargh! I don't even know how to describe it! What those young men used too!

"Akari-hime walked out.."

"There seems to be no one there except her and the nurse.."

"Eeeh, so you mean that's hers?"

"No way! Akari-hime would never…"

"But then, who?"

I could hear whispers coming out from the crowd. Head began to spin, I thought, _T-this is too much for my brain to handle!_

For the first time in my life, I ran away from the enemies.

###

But before I could really go away, just some steps away from the crowd, I bumped.. No.. crashed is more like it, on a girl to the extent that the two of us fell. My eyes then met a pair of obsidian eyes. The crowd gasped at the very moment and whispers quickly escalated amongst them. There were so many of them but I could hear some.

"Hey hey, isn't that bad?"

"It's Tsukishiya Hotaru…"

"How unlucky…"

"Someone call the teacher..!"

"..And face Tsukishiya's wrath?"

"Ugh…"

"Akari-hime…" _Worried one…_

"Knight Captain Judg..!"

_Huh?_ The last one didn't seem to match, did it? And it stopped halfway too. I stood up and glared dagger at the black haired female who was also slowly stood up, hands folded on my chest. She had given the other girl with blue-green eyes something like a warning look before, which had stopped the girl from completing her sentence.

The girl who had sent a look to another strangely looked familiar, but not at the same time. It made me wonder for a second or two before forgetting it. Thinking is never my forte anyway…

The girl then succeeded in making me irritated by looking back at me with contemplating eyes. I stomped my feet once and in a powerful manner, or at least the hardest this body can. "What are you looking at?!"

That black eyed girl crooked her head, "No, nothing…"

"HMPH, you better be careful next time!" I stomped away then immediately surrounded by the strange people who bowed to that girl and walked around her as if she was a ferocious animal instead. What the heck?! They're afraid of her but now questioning me like I was a fragile woman?!

"Shut up!" I yelled at the crowd, "I'M NOT A WOMAN! I'M THE 38TH BLAZE KNIGHT! GO AWAY!" I could see confusion spread like fire around these young people, but I don't care!

"Scram!" With one last glare, they hurriedly went away, whispering and talking.

I snorted in irritation as I looked at them but after that, I saw the girl I bumped onto still there, staring at me again with widened eyes, "What again?!"

Hearing my words, she snapped back. Her expression changed to that of an expres… _Eh, why did that expression looked so familiar?_

She walked calmly toward me and since they're just 2 people, I held my ground firm. My arms were folded again as I stared back at her.

"I heard you said that you are the Blaze Knight?" The girl spoke.

"Hmph, yes, so? I really am! I don't know why the hell I stuck in this body!"

She nodded once before saying something that made my arms fell lifelessly at the sides of my now slender body and mouth opened wide, "I am Knight Captain Judgment and she's Knight Captain Hell from the same generation as you." She gestured at the girl next to her.

I stared at her then at the other girl then her then the other girl then then then then…. "WHAAAAAATTT?!"

Another booming exclamation could be heard from the otherwise peaceful Amasaki academy.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 4 - Bad Combination Continues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo with Giant's principle held high.. I really love his principle~, if I'm the one who use it of course.

**Sakura Hyuga**-san, **Yuu**-san, and **Luka Yuki**-san, thank you for reading this and giving me review.. :)

**Amiric**-san, there might be a misunderstanding. What I meant is how the real owner of the bodies, aka the girls (and one male), cope up with the body (and life) of our Knight Captains. This is body swapping after all. It would be some kind of spin off.

Now I'm asking those who read this fanfic again, what do you all think about that? :D Please tell me your opinion~.

**Silver Wold of the Blood Moon**-san, I've already considered that. So rest assured. I'll put the character profiles later..

Okay, that's it. Please read and review..

* * *

Blaze's POV

"WHAAAAAATTT?!" I coughed in pain again but this time I didn't care about it this time. Yes, I continued my line.. because this was just too much to be left in silence.

"Knight C…"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLACKY CAPTAIN AND SUPREME DRAGON?! NOW THAT I KNOW IT, YOU TWO SURE LOOKED FAMILIAR!" I exclaimed, ignoring and practically cut hi.. her line as the other girl that she said was Knight Captain Hell stood still, looking unsure of what to do. HA! Now that I think about it, it's the first time I actually see his.. her face!

"Knight Captain Blaze.. Lower your…" _Screw that!_

I paced right after, pouring my thoughts one after another as I ignored them. It was when I get some horrifying idea, "Sun!" I turned to Judgment and grabbed her shoulder before shook her in agitation, "How about Sun? Is he here as well?!"

"Please…"

"..WHERE'S HE?! Oh, if he isn't here, we need to search for him right away! WHAT IF…"

"CALM DOWN, KNIGHT CAPTAIN BLAZE!" At the respond for that sudden shout at close proximity, I jumped away reflexively then annoyedly retorted back, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

I could see the girl's face contorted in anger. It's really intimidating actually, maybe because the one inside that slender body was the Knight Captain who's responsible in interrogation etc? _Hmph, but I refuse to be intimidated!_

I held my ground firm when she opened her mouth and talked in a grim tone, "Like I said…" At that time, I was ready to cut his line again. I don't have any time to be spent on hearing his blabbers! I have to search for Sun in case he was thrown in this world!

…But someone had spoken before me…

"It is not wise to duel in this kind of place. I suggest you to move to a wider area.."

_HA?_ "Duel?" I turned to look at her with strange face, but she didn't seem to realize it as she answered like it's the matter of fact, "Yes, duel. The two of you are in different opinions and couldn't discuss it to the end, so the only way to finish it now is to do a fair duel."

"W-wait, Knight Captain Hell, what are you saying?" The corner of my mouth twitched when I heard Judge-female spoke.

"Like I said…"

"LIKE HELL I HAVE A TIME TO DUEL WITH HIM!" As I couldn't stay put any longer, I shouted while pointing at her. I've realized from the back of my head that I've addressed now her as him, but that's not the concern right now! "…I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR WILLY WALLY DISCUSSION TOO!" Speaking in the loudest voice I could muster from her body, I strode to the nearest door and began kicking it. But the door won't budge even after more than 5 kicks, "!" I was intended to vent my frustration by kicking the door but it proved to have opposite effect. The frustration I felt became denser instead.

It was then I felt someone grabbed my left arm. I quickly turned to see Judge-female, but just as I opened my mouth to say anything, someone had grabbed my other arm. Then before further ado, my feet scrapped the floor as I was being dragged away.

"What?! RELEASE ME!" OI!"

No matter how much I shouted and struggled their grips won't budge at all. Wasn't that means their woman body was stronger than mine? When usually it's the opposite.. at least with this Blacky.

But even so, I continued to struggle while eyes catching a glimpse of a pack of people making one expression for all, widened eyes paired with opened mouth and body slumped forward. They've been making funny expression but this one was the funniest. I would laugh at them loudly if only I'm not in this kind of situation.

###

So, when they released me we've already standing in the area which there's no one but us. It seems that no matter who strange this place was, some facts were the same. Like.. The back of a building always being deserted. This place was actually even worse than ours for not having anyone to pass. At the church, there would at least one or two guards patrolling passed. Well, even though we're _just_ a church, there's no problem in being cautious, right?

I'm now standing in front of the two g-girls. Gaaah! It's because they have girls' appearance that I am unable to take care of them!

That's why I folded my arms and sent them the best glare I have. She-Judge sighed tiredly for some reason then spoke before I could say anything, "Calm down, Knight Captain Blaze, we're in the same delicate situation.."

I stared at her and realized some facts. First, she didn't seem to be the Judge I knew. I mean, WOW, I can immediately understand what she was talking about! Although her speech wasn't as head-aching as Sun's, it still gave me mild headache before! Second, she looked at me as if looking at some stupid brat, third, her.. their calm attitude pissed me off. It was like they're telling me that they could take care of me instead. Easily. _But remembering this body's… No no no!_ I stubbornly kept my glare to them. As if I'll yield to him! He's the one from the Cruel, cold-hearted faction! And my leader is NOT him, but Sun!

"Knight Captain Blaze!" Imposing aura came out from him that I couldn't help but to jolt on his call. Hands fell lifelessly to each sides of my body, I assumed shocked expression.

His angry expression woke me up from my confused state. Aah, yes, yes, I understand now. I've been confused this whole time! Sure all I thought and did actually weren't wrong. But in this kind of situation, and no matter how much I hate it, I have no choice but to cooperate with them.

…

_Aaah! What an irritating situation!_

_When we're back later, I have the right to kick more doors! YES, at least DOUBLE THE USUAL!_

I nodded to myself as I reached the satisfying conclusion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Feeling so much lighter, I laughed hard, with hands on both sides.. but quickly choked. Just how many times did I choked and coughed violently today?!

It was then I accidentally saw the pair of blue-green eyes stared at us questioningly, "Why wouldn't you settle it with a duel?" Shocked, my saliva (of course my own!) flew inside, making me coughed yet again. Why do I feel like I was abusing the poor girl's body?

"You're.. COUGH.. You're still going on about that?!" _Just how much of a freak are you?!_

She cocked her head to left, opening her mouth to answer, but quickly being cut by that Judge, "Please don't think about unnecessary things.." She sighed tiredly, "..What we have to do now is to assess the situation…" A little pause before she continued with darker expression plastered on her face, "…And whether the others got thrown just like us…"

I grunted, hearing what she had said. Given the situation, it's easy to see who will lead this small group. Not that I want to become the leader or something, but that didn't mean it didn't irritating. He's THAT Judgment Knight after all. Moreover…_ How could I let myself being bosses around by some woman?!_

_…_

_…Oh, wait…_ "I'm a woman too right now…" I muttered brokenheartedly. My shoulder slumped dejectedly as I didn't realize that I've gained myself the stares from the other two because of that line.

###

"So, her.. your name is Shimizu Akari," Judge said as he looked between what seemed to be an identification card and me one moment after the other. There was a picture of this girl I was in on it and it said so.

As to get any information we can get without asking around, he told us to take out anything the girls brought with them. Because of that we found her identity card inside her jacket's pocket and some weird papers with a picture of an old man and a writing of 10.000 of each of the upper corners. Judge took the card first, looked back and forth before stating it.

"Now that I think about it.. They've said this name, right? Akari.. Akari-hime, princess Akari, huh." She talked, seemingly to us but I think more to herself. "We found Hell's new body's identification card too. Takahashi Sayomi, it said.." He gave me the card, making me checked it. And that's true. It was very alike with mine but with different information and photo.

"Whether it's this place or world, it seems that bringing identification card is common.. is what I want to say but.. I don't have one." Judgment frowned while fiddling the small knife that could come out from its case with just flicking. That small knife was the only thing she found other than a small rectangular thing with many buttons, which suddenly produced light when I touched some spot. I was so surprised that I almost throw it away!

Now the mysterious thing was held by Hell safely.

"…So my name should be Tsukishiya Hotaru.." Wah, I just didn't pay attention for a moment and he has already drew another conclusion!

"Why did you think so?" Hell asked, taking my question. Well, somehow I felt that I couldn't fit this conversation anyway. Now that I submit to him (Just for awhile!) I would hear him like a good man I am.

Judge looked at her and at me before saying, "Remember what those young ones said when we dragged Knight Captain Blaze away?" I don't like how he phrased it, "They said it's Tsukishiya Hotaru. We knew now that it's not yours, that means, it's mine."

_Ooh, that's true!_

She then closed her eyes for a bit as if thinking before opening it slowly, "At first I thought we're moved into somewhere hidden from our real place without us noticing it as ridiculous as it sound.. But the thought quickly swatted away as I saw the characters on the plate in the right side of the toilet. They have some characters alike with ours, but most of them aren't. But strangely, we understand their language and the writing just fine. That means we've gained the communication knowledge from these bodies.."

Hell continued with her train of thought, "..This place seems to be dangerous too. Both of Knight Captain Judgment and me brought weapons, though it's so small and seemed to break easily."

"..But Knight Captain Blaze's body didn't bring any. This might be refers to professions." Judgment continued, "I would think that we're knights or guards, though the weapons were too undependable, but looking at the reaction those youngsters made, these two girls might be criminals.."

I snorted at his line. _THE_ Judgment Knight whose activities involved interrogating criminals, capturing criminals and punishing criminals, got stranded into the body of a criminal? That's new.. Heh.

Hell threw a questioning look at me, which I ignored, while in turn, Judge ignored my reaction instead. Well, he seemed to have the idea of what made me reacted like that.

"It would be best for us to call each other by the girls' name to avoid unwanted attention more than we already got. Akari for Knight Captain Blaze, Sayomi for Knight Captain Hell, and Hotaru for me."

Both of us nodded in agreement.

"Then lest move to the next topic.."

And just like this, they continued on and on with the boring conversation which made me want to leave already. _Oh dear God of Light, why do I have to be stuck in this?_

…

…

_AAAARGH! IT'S SO BORING!_

#########

**Omake**

"Hey, do you think it is okay to leave them?" One of the girl asked worriedly to her friend in the classroom.

The male who she asked to was wearing the same look on his face. In fact, the whole class was. Well, considering how Akari was loved, it's possible.

"I don't know.." He answered.

The heavy atmosphere was hanging inside the room when someone come running inside, "BIG NEWS!" He said between desperately gasping for air.

All the eyes quickly directed at him as he then spoke, "Akari-hime…" He tried to stead his erratic breath. After some seconds that seemed like forever, he spoke in a fast manner "Akari-hime suddenly in first name basis with the other two!"

All the eyes bulged out from their socket, "WHAAAT?!" They shout in unison.

…

Some moments passed in silence before one of the student blurted out, "There's something wrong with the world!"

They couldn't agree more.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Character Informations

Well, some of you want the informations so, this is it! the format is a little confusing so it might be a little hard to get. This is what was used for me to remember about them (Especially the future information) in case I forget and now I share this for you all. From here you can get major spoilers about my fanfic here and that is the fact that they're now in future timeline and Japanese, not in some alternate world. And.. There are some of the relationship between the bodies they're in which never been hinted in the story too.

You might notice that there's no height in all of them.. That's because.. well... I forgot about them before and hasn't get the will to think about it so, please bear with these for now.

I have a series of tests begin from this Monday so, I'll definitely on hiatus for 3 weeks!

* * *

Name :

Original : Grisia Sun.

Future : Tsukishiya Haruki.

**HARUKI** 晴輝, 陽生 m Japanese From Japanese _晴__ (haru)_ "clear up" or _陽__ (haru)_ "sun, sunlight" combined with _輝__ (ki)_ "radiance, shine" or _生__ (ki)_ "life".

Gender :

Original : Male.

Future : Male.

Age :

Original : 23 years old.

Future : 17 years old.

Appearance :

Original : Long and straight blonde hair, sky colored eyes.

Future : Short blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Personality :

Original : A head filled with lecherous thoughts, know and swearing a lot (Inside his head), cunning, manipulative, lazy, etc.

Future : Serious person who hardly smile, responsible, rigid, serious, and is a genius who has actually already graduated from university aboard but attend a normal high school for some unknown reason while helping his father. Not in a good relationship with his half-sister who shares the same father, Hotaru (Lesus). Both of their mothers are legal wives.

School : Co-ed school, Kaminoma Gakuen.

Uniform : Your ordinary Japanese black gakuran.

###

Name :

Original : Elmairy Leaf.

Future : Ichikawa Nana.

**NANA** 菜々, 奈々 f Japanese From a duplication of Japanese _菜__ (na)_ "vegetables, greens" or _奈__ (na)_, a phonetic character.

Gender :

Original : Male.

Future : Female.

Age :

Original : 23 years old.

Future : 17 years old.

Appearance :

Original : Rather long green hair that tips reached his shoulder and gray-green. eyes.

Future : Straight long light brown hair with a little side bangs and grey-green eyes.

Personality :

Original : A nice guy.

Future : A nice girl who's good at cooking, academy, and sport. Making her the idol of her school.

School : Co-ed school, Kaminoma Gakuen.

Uniform : A white, short sleeved shirt with a plaid tie. School emblem embroidered on her left chest. They're paired with a pleated dark blue (short) skirt with the same pattern as the fabric that is hanging on her.

###

Name :

Original : Demos Cloud.

Future : Kumai Tomoko.

**TOMOKO** 智子, 朋子 f Japanese From Japanese _智__ (tomo)_ "wisdom, intellect" or _朋__ (tomo)_ "friend" combined with _子__ (ko)_ "child".

Gender :

Original : Male.

Future : Female.

Age :

Original : 23 years old.

Future : 16 years old.

Appearance :

Original : Long pale pink hair which bangs covered his eyes and unknown eye-color due to that very reason.

Future : Pale-blonde hair that's tied to a ponytail and grey eyes.

Personality :

Original : Obedient guy who has little presence, silent, loves hiding in cabinets and alike.

Future : Silent girl who loves being outside and fight. She's the banchou of her school.

School : Miyabi Gakuen, girl-only school.

Uniform : A long sleeves white shirt with school emblem on the left upper side of the uniform. The students can choose over bowtie or a normal tie for the accessories. Both of them have the same colors as the pleated black skirt which length reached their knees.

###

Name :

Original : Vival Moon.

Future : Kirishima Yue.

Gender :

Original : Male.

Future : Female.

Age :

Original : 23 years old.

Future : 18 years old.

Girlfriend name: Myrie (Fictional name)

Appearance :

Original : An indigo hair that reached about ¼ of his back and a pair violent eyes together with stiffened-upward chin.

Future : Has a black hair, dark violent eyes that's almost black, and 176cm tall girl.

Personality :

Original : Supposed to be haughty and a narcissist but actually quite nice.

Future : A cool student with the exception that she has the bad habit of loving her boyfriend too much and being over-devoted which made them run away from her. Motto: The world and my boyfriend? I choose him.

School : Miyabi Gakuen, girl-only school.

Uniform : (The same as Cloud).

###

Name :

Original : Chikus Blaze.

Future : Shimizu Akari.

Gender :

Original : Male.

Future : Female.

Age :

Original : 23 years old.

Future : 17 years old.

Appearance :

Original : A person with fiery red hair and amber eyes.

Future : Long and silky black hair which reached her waist and reddish-black eyes.

Personality :

Original : Someone with short temper, is loud, and brazen altogether.

Future : A feminine type of Japanese lady. Said to be the epitome of Yamato Nadeshiko. She has a lot of worries and sadness stored inside her heart.

School : Prestigious co-ed school, Amasaki Academy.

Uniform : White shirt inside the blazer with same color and black outlines paired with plaid patterned tie and skirt, both in leaves green color.

###

Name :

Original : Lesus Judgment.

Future : Tsukishiya Hotaru.

Hotaru is often used for a dark character. It means Firefly but it's been associated with Death, Darkness, and Despair since the novel Grave of the Fireflies.

Gender :

Original : Male.

Future : Female.

Age :

Original : 23 years old.

Future : 17 years old.

Appearance :

Original : [Triple black guy] explain all.

Future : Still has black hair and eyes which length is the same as her male self.

Personality :

Original : A serious and rather sensitive guy who take care of Grisia as his best friend and like an older brother.

Future : Is a delinquent with good brain. She's rude and rough, but that's just how she decided to present herself. She can be a nice lady befitted her family if she wants to. A good friend and rival with Tomoko (Cloud). Not in a good relationship with Haruki (Grisia).

School : Prestigious co-ed school, Amasaki Academy.

Uniform : (The same as Blaze).

###

Name :

Original: Roland Hell.

Future: Takahashi Sayomi.

Sayomi: Night-born

Gender :

Original: Male.

Future: Female.

Age :

Original: 23 years old.

Future: 18 years old.

Appearance :

Original: Black hair streaked with silver and blue-green eyes.

Future: Black hair which length reached her chest, sometimes made into a bun and blue-green colored eyes.

Personality :

Original: A very serious, responsible, and kind royal knight who care about rules and code of conduct a lot.

Future: Still the same but more considerate and flexible. A childhood friend of Haruki (Grisia) and Hotaru (Lesus). Someone who was taken from an orphanage to become their playmate. Is in love with Haruki but decided to follow Hotaru due to her caring personality.

School : Prestigious co-ed school, Amasaki Academy.

Uniform : (The same as Blaze).


End file.
